Drunken Christmas Night
by Hawkerz
Summary: Its Christmas Eve, and Tony and Pepper are spending it together. Pepperony! Movie-verse!


**Hello again, Pepperony Fans! :)**

**Im writing this horrible snippit of a story based on a picture I found. So, this all doesn't really belong to me. But thank you to all who reviewed my last story, even if it was only a handful of you. **

**I seriously feel like Tony is OOC. But... eh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pepperony, Marvel, or that picture!**

* * *

"Pepper." The warm voice brought the red-haired girl to look down.

"Yes Tony?" She breathed, widening her eyes at the man below her.

Tony's hair was its usual, seeming to look like he just rolled out of bed. Or that he just had a hangover. His goatee was perfectly shaved, clipping away the hairs that were nearest to his lips. His brown eyes were lidded, staring up at her with a hazy smile. Tony Stark was nearly drunk.

He turned his head to the side, letting his left ear rest against her knee. They both were in an awkward position. Pepper was sitting on her legs, with Tony's head laying in her lap and his whole body stretched out. Except the hand that was raised, barely holding onto a wine glass that was filled with red wine,

"Do you want some wine?" The billionaire asked, as his gaze traveled away from her face to go look at his drink. He then raised his head a bit, to take a drink from the glass.

Pepper watched him carefully, making sure that he didn't drop anything onto the carpet below them. Then she replied. "No Tony, I'd rather stay sober on Christmas Eve." She told him quietly. The Christmas tree was just behind them, giving off light from the Christmas bulbs layered onto its branches.

Tony's face fell, as he laid his head back in her lap. "Please Pep?" He asked, staring up at her with puppy dog eyes. His hand came up slowly to brush along her cheek.

His CEO quietly tilted her head to lay into his palm. "No Tony." She added a bit firmly, and with that she felt his fingers rise up to trail against her freckles. He seemed to do a good job on not poking her eye out as his growing state of drunkenness.

"Pepper…" He whined, widening his eyes a bit to try and get the puppy dog look to become more effective. And then he took another drink, using the same maneuver he had used earlier.

The red-head gave a small sigh, lowering her face even more towards him. "Tony," She began but felt his hand that had been on her face suddenly slide to the back of her head, and pull her head down farther. Then they both fell into an awkward upside-down kiss.

At least until Tony Stark dropped his wine glass onto the carpet, thankfully now empty, and turned his body to at least get a better angle at kissing her.

Pepper hadn't been more surprised at the sudden kiss, but melted into it as Tony's hand slipped from the back of her head, to slowly begin to go down towards her waist, as did his other hand.

Immediately Pepper broke the kiss to stare at the drunken Tony. He knew he wanted something more this Christmas night. But she wasn't sure if it was the drunkenness taking over him. "Tony…" She breathed, realizing how out of breath she was then.

The billionaire was nuzzling her neck, his arms tightening around her waist. His goatee was brushing roughly against her collarbone, and she then suddenly felt the softer flesh of his cheek resting against said bone. "Potts…" She quietly heard him mumble.

"Yes, Tony?" Pepper murmured, running her hands up towards the nape of his neck, and playing with the short locks of hair he had there.

"Bed. Now." Again, Tony murmured that as he pushed himself closer to her. But she could also hear sleepiness to his tone.

So Pepper decided to play along. "Okay Tony, let's go." She said as she had to almost pry him off her. He stared at her with heavy lidded eyes, frowning. As she stood up, she helped the drunken man up as well.

"I'll sleep with you tonight, Stark." She told him as she began towards the stairs that led up towards the hallway that his room was in.

"Undressed, Potts?" Came the reply.

Pepper looked back at him. He was following her, his hand curled into hers and far away as it was possible. His feet were dragging against the steps, and his eyes were almost shut.

She chose not to reply, until they were finally up the stairs and inside her boyfriend's room. "Climb in bed Tony. I'll be in there soon." She told him.

Tony gave a sleepy grin. "Undressed, okay?" He said, almost as if he was confirming it to himself and not her.

Sighing, she kissed his cheek softly before watching him stumble off to his bed.

When he was finally laying down, on his side, Pepper stepped quietly out of the room. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts?" Came the smooth, British reply of the artificial intelligence that her favorite billionaire created. "Tell me when Mr. Stark is asleep, alright?" Pepper answered back.

"I will, Miss Potts." Jarvis confirmed.

It wasn't long that Pepper had been downstairs putting away Tony's dropped wine glass and the bottle that he had gotten out when she heard his voice again.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Starks breathing has slowed. He is asleep." The AI confirmed.

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper told him with a smile and a murmur.

"My pleasure, Miss Potts."

Smoothing out her clothing, the CEO of Stark Industries began her way back up the stairs and towards the one she love's room.

Peering through the door, she saw the form of Tony. He was practically stretched all the way across the bed on his back, his mouth open slightly.

Pepper gave a smile, and walked in. From there, she changed into a pair of Tony's sweats from his closet. He wouldn't mind. She then went onto the other side of the bed that Tony wasn't all the way hogging.

Laying on the edge, Pepper had just closed her eyes when she felt an arm wrap around her side. Getting pulled towards a warm chest, she then felt Tony's nose push into her neck and heard him sigh.

"You're dressed." He murmured sleepily.

"Go to sleep Tony." Pepper told him, backing up into his chest as far as she could go.

In response, the drunken Stark wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

* * *

**Love it, Hate it, Especially hate it?**

**Review with nice critism!**

**Please and thank you, Hawkerz.**


End file.
